


Pheromones

by Nimbus0696



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, But it makes sense in my AU, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Nnoitra swears a lot, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, Scenting, Tentacle Rape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its comming, but only at the beginning, everyone is ooc, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus0696/pseuds/Nimbus0696
Summary: Three years after Aizen was perched from Hueco Mundo almost everything changed. Ichigo gets in a predicament and Grimmjow rescues him. They bond "on accident" and chaos ensued...What will Soul Society say? What will Ichigos family say? The Visoreds? The Arrancar?





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Forced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... This is the Prologue... It's... literally just the world a build for my AU  
> Please don't be too harsh with me :3  
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me  
> Have fun with this :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background-information about my AU and what is different to the canon universe :3
> 
> Grimmjow rescues Ichigo from another Alpha.  
> With Ichigos artifical heat in effect, he is scared shitless...  
> More or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yes. I edited the Chapters a little... I wasn't really satisfied with the... well... chapters :D  
> I didn't edit the content of the chapters, I just changed the formating and put together the Prologue and the first Chapter :3
> 
> Have fun with this 
> 
> This is my first fic on here and I normaly don't write in english... so sorry for any mistakes and please tell me if something does not make sense :3

# Pheromones

After Aizen was defeated Soul Society and the Shinigami thought that all Espada were dead. They captured Aizen, but no one could find his Zanpakuto neither the Hogyoku. What they don’t know is that most of the Espada survived. That they must thank Aizens Zanpakuto for. In positive as in negative.  
Aizens Zanpakuto can manipulate. Soul and body, mind and reason, instinct and rationality.

He changed the Arrancar, who he chose as his Espada, in a way where he can control them the best. The loyal, caring Hallibel became a cold-hearted Espada. The happy, cheerful Starrk became a narcotic, lonely Arrancar. The strongest change had the former king of Hueco Mundo. The fair collected Grimmjow became a bloodthirsty, irrational monster.

After Aizens Zanpakuto was destroyed by Ichigo not only their instincts, feelings and characteristics came back but also their full power. That saved many of them. Their healing factor is exponential to their Reiatsu.

The following survived: Grimmjow, Starrk, Hallibel, Szayel Aporro, Yami, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Ggio, Aaroniero (bzw. Kaien Shiba), Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Tesla…

Since then three years passed and Grimmjow and the other former Espada regained control over Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow as the oldest and strongest among the Hollow as the king and the others as his council. No one will ever have all the power alone. Never again.  
Grimmjow took the Hogyoku and brought it back to where it belonged. Its all the positive energy from Hueco Mundo, all the life. Grimmjow gave back the compressed light to his home. Much changed in these three years:

They got a Day-Night-Cycle, Weather change, Water and green plants. Where Grimmjow set free all that positive energy a giant tree took root. Its roots take the energy to every part of the world. The hollows don’t feed on souls anymore or other hollows (thanks to Urahara). They feed themselves like the Shinigami and souls in Soul Society. They catch and breed lesser hollows as well, like humans do with cows or pigs.

 

In the world of the living nothing really changed. Ichigo lost his powers permanently but is still part of the Visoreds. His Shinigamipart is still present in a way. He still can see hollows and souls and he can survive out of his body as a soul.

His inner Hollow lives on. Because of that hollow, Shirosaki, Ichigos body changed. His physique became feminine and even his character changed. He is now more reserved, and his confidence is nearly non-existent.

His inner Hollow was at fault for that. Hollows don’t have a set gender till adulthood, until then they can’t reproduce. When they reach that certain age they become Alpha, Beta or Omega.

Alpha are the strongest among them, the “males”, Beta can be strong or weak, male or female. They are the average. Omega are the females regardless of their genitalia. They are portrayed as weak, defenceless and fragile. They can bear children, they are the female ones.

Arrancar as well as Visoreds are affected by this. Ichigo is considered an Omega. Two times a year Omega get their Heat. During Heat Omega want nothing more than to breed and their body radiates pheromones that not only affect Alpha but also male Shinigami and humans. After their first Heat, male Omega can get “wet” as women can. Alpha, Beta and Omega also have their own individual scent, but it varies in intensity.

Alpha and some Beta can mostly control their scent whether its intensity or spread. Omega can’t and during Heat that’s a great danger for them. Their scent spreads strongly and has a unmistaken intensity.

During Ichigos first Heat the Visoreds want to bond him with Kensei but Ichigo doesn’t know and he would be very unhappy with it. He can’t get a certain blue haired Alpha out of his mind but thinks that he’s dead.

 

_Why did this stupid study group session last so long?!_ , thought the redhead frustrated. _I hate dark streets. I hate rain. I hate autumn. Now, today everything combined. Me and my freaking luck…_

A sound from an alley makes him stop his thoughts. Ichigo looks around confused. “The heck was that?”

Cursing his curiosity, he moves to that alley. A loud crash makes him jump. Carefully he looks in the alley but because of the darkness he couldn’t see anything. Against common sense he goes in the alley to check it out.

“Please let it be a cute kitten or a lost puppy… Please…”, he mutters. The more he goes into that alley the more he feels uncomfortable. It ends in a dirty, dark backyard where some dumpsters were placed. They don’t make the smell relatively good.

In hindsight it was the fault of the rancid of piss and trash that he sensed the Hollow too late.

There was a loud crash behind him and he was trapped in the backyard. He hears loud breathing and slithering sounds. Slowly he turns around to a giant, grotesque Hollow.

In the face of that Hollow Ichigo cannot muster a scream. He nearly chokes on his voice.

“Soul… Strong…”, the Hollow drools. Behind him Ichigo can see various tentacles. “Meal yummy… Human soul yummy…” The entire Hollows seems to be made out of tentacles with an over dimensional head on top. But Ichigo can’t really tell because of the darkness surrounding them.

Ichigos momentary paralysis vanishes and he runs as some of the tentacles come towards him. He runs in a dead end, not the best idea he had that night.  
The Hollow grabs him quite easily and lifts him up in the air. His soul gets ripped out of his body, relatively painfully.

“Soul…”, the Hollow drools strongly. “Soul Omega…”

As soon as Ichigo hears that word his whole body freezes over. He knows what I am…, he thinks panicked. _That means he could be an Alpha… Oh god… No…_ He struggles, his movements panicked and desperate to free himself. With every second ticking by he gets more desperate.

“Soul Omega… Struggle much… Too much…”, the Hollow sounds annoyed. He presses one of his tentacles in Ichigos mouth.

Ichigo bites down hard but judging the Hollow that’s what he wanted. As soon as Ichigos teeth make contact with the flesh it secretes a sweet goo. Ichigo has no choice as to swallow that goo.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ , Ichigo scream-thinks.  
He feels how he gets warm, hot even… In an unpleasant way. His strength slowly leaves him. His struggles grow weaker by the second until they cease completely.  
_What’s this…? Why… Why am I feeling… weak…?_ , Ichigo thinks desperately. His mind feels foggy, he can’t think straight.

 

The hollow almost vibrates with anticipation, his goo really works wonders on Omega. His meal stops struggling so he rips away the Omegas clothes. With his tentacles he spreads Ichigos legs. The smell is genuinely breath-taking and definitive tempting. His pheromones are all other the place. Because of the hollows goo, Ichigo is in a state of artificial heat, the slick between his legs is getting more and more.

Never was the hollow happier about his goo. It works narcotic for Alpha and Beta but for Omega it induces an artificial heat. Slowly the hollow withdraws his tentacle from Ichigos mouth. He pushes that one against Ichigos entrance and with joy he notes that its completely slick and oh, so soft. Regardless of Ichigos pain tolerance, he rams the tentacle inside. Ichigos chokes on his scream. The only thing that makes it past his lips is a pitiful whimper.

Out of nowhere a wave of reiatsu hits him. Reiatsu from another Alpha. A very strong Alpha. One that comes closer fast. Very fast.

Before the hollow can continue to devour his meal, he sees a light-blue light. It’s getting brighter and brighter and turns into a painfully shining light. The hollow closes his eyes and every light vanishes.

Grimmjow could smell it before he could really hear it. Such a wonderful smell…, Grimmjow thinks fondly.

The closer he gets, the stronger the smell gets. But he could distinguish another Alpha as well.

In front of that alley he could already see that Alpha but still not the Omega. The Omega screams in pain and agony. Grimmjow notices something about that hollow. _Aren’t they known for activating an artificial heat in Omega? They rape the poor things and then… devour them…_ , he shudders. He comes a little closer. Finally he could see the Omega. That’s- Ichigo! Out of pure rage he shoots a Cero right at the hollows head. 

 

Ichigo lands with a thud. He looks around confused and scared. Grimmjow can still smell his pheromones.

_His instincts have probably taken over… What to do know…_ , he thinks as he comes closer to the young Omega.

Ichigo can sense the strong Alpha close by. He is much stronger than the one before. He whimpers softly. Ichigo tries to get up but his arms shake so bad they couldn’t support his weight. His whole body shakes like a leaf. He crawls in a corner of the alley.

Grimmjow watches without moving. _Even though he is in heat he won’t come near me? That’s… strange… Especially young Omega throw themselves at strong Alpha like me… Maybe he was mistreated by another Alpha…_ Grimmjow mixes his pheromones with his Reiatsu. In hopes of calming the scared Omega.

It doesn’t take long and the shivering of the little Omega ceases. The fear stays still, Grimmjow can tell. Nether the less he gets closer to Ichigo. The little Omega tries to protect himself with his arms around his head. He tries to appear much smaller than he his and Grimmjow hears soft whimpering.

“Don’t be scared, little one…”, Grimmjow murmurs. He slips out of his coat.

Ichigo knows the smell but it doesn’t take the fear of the strong Alpha away. He pulls his legs up against his body and tries to protect himself.

“I won’t hurt you, Catkin…” Grimmjow moves closer to that trembling heap of misery. He drapes his coat over Ichigo and sits down next to him.

Ichigo pulls the coat closer around himself and breaths in the scent. Grimmjow can see the trembling getting less and less. He waits for Ichigo to recognize him. 

He can see the wheels turning, but nothing comes of it. “Look at me, little one…” Grimmjow carefully lifts Ichigos chin. “I won’t hurt you…”

Ichigo looks at him but his eyes are glazed over.

“Okay… I think I’m gonna get you someplace safe first….”, Grimmjow said as he lifts him up princess-style.

Ichigo whimpers soflty and cuddles closer to the strong Alpha.

“I know, Catkin… I know…” Grimmjow nuzzles his cheek against Ichigos soft, orange hair. Ichigo whimpers again as he returns the pressure.  
After Grimmjow opened a Garganta he passes through with Ichigo in his arms. On the other site what ones was Las Noche awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this... mind garbage I wrote ... I have no idea if any of this makes even a little sense... it's simply just my kink... Ichigo being a fragile little Omega and Grimmjow the strong possesive Alpha ... :3
> 
> Until next time :3


	2. Chapter 2: The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo wakes up and doesn't remember anything clearly...   
> Grimmjows not thrilled about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... This took way longer than I anticipated ... This english version of my originally german story took a rather different turn... So since the middle of this chapter it's a completely different story and well... it now takes longer for me to write because I'm not just translating... because of that the next chapter(s) are gonna get way longer :D

## Chapter 2

Grimmjow carries the small Omega into the building. Although it’s the middle of the night Arrancar are bustling around in the corridors. Some give the blue haired Alpha displeased looks.

“Blue! Where’d you find that Omega? God, that smell is fucking fantastic? Is he in heat? You’re gonna share right?” Nnoitra smirks smugly. “Fuck… I never ever smelled something like this… Can’t believe I’m hard from smell alone…” He tries to move closer to Grimmjow and the poor Omega. A powerful Reiatsu-wall stops him. “What?” He finally looks at Grimmjow. His face turns pale. “Heeey… Relax… ‘m just joking…”, he mumbles meekly. “’m not gonna touch your little bitch…” He lifts his hands defensively.

Grimmjow growls deep in his throat. “Keep your hands to yourself and I won’t cut off your balls and make you choke on them…” For emphasis he pushes Nnoitra away with his Reiatsu. “And if you so much as think about touching him…” He turns around and hears Nnoitra mumble something but can’t make out the words.

_Nnoitra needs an Omega to fuck his brains out… so his cock stays away from other Alphas belongings…_ , shaking his head Grimmjow continues to his chambers.

A lot has changed in Las Noche since Aizen was beaten. It’s more colourful and… cheerful. The Arrancar are more joyful and they feel content in their own world.

Ichigo attracts much unwanted attention. Grimmjow is not known for taking Omega in heat with him. Said Omega cuddles up to Grimmjows chest and he wavers between purring and whimpering. The Alpha tries to calm Ichigo, but his mind is too foggy with the heat.

Carefully Grimmjow takes Ichigo into his bathroom after he arrived at his chambers. Just as carefully he sits Ichigo down on the toilet seat as he fills the tub with lukewarm water. _Without my iron-like self-control I already would’ve lost myself in his tight heat… Fuck, I’m horny…_ , Grimmjow thinks as he undresses Ichigo and moves him into the tub. “Don’t you worry, Catkin… I’m gonna take good care of you…”, he rumbles.

Ichigo cuddles up to Grimmjow as soon as he moves to sit behind him. Ichigo purrs softly and presses his behind in Grimmjows crotch.

_Fuck…_ Grimmjow grabs Ichigos hips and stops him from grinding. “Catkin…”, he growls dangerously. “That’s not what I had in mind…” _But I like it very much…_ Grimmjow shakes his head. _Get your head out of the gutter! My god… He’s way to young for an old Alpha like me…_

Ichigo whimpers softly and tries to move again but Grimmjows iron grip prevents it.

“The faster you start behaving, the faster I’m gonna get that goo out of you. The faster I get it out, the faster your forced heat will pass…” Grimmjow manhandles Ichigo into a position where he has easy access to his tight, wet entrance. He traces two of his fingers over Ichigos it and relishes on the smell that erupts from the little Omega. “You really like that… do you?” Grimmjow licks across Ichigos neck.

Ichigo moans quietly and moves on rhythm with Grimmjows fingers. He reaches behind himself and grabs Grimmjows hard cock. He moves his hand slowly up and down and occasionally squeezes it lightly. He starts to moan louder because Grimmjow continues his ministrations with more emphasis.

“If you want my cock in you, then you have to say that out loud. Otherwise I’m only fingering you to get that goo out…” Grimmjow pushes both fingers inside. He’s met with almost no resistance. A low growl escapes him. _Fuck… He is so hot and wet and soft…_ He moves his fingers in and out and continually went deeper.

The deeper Grimmjow went with his fingers, the louder Ichigos moans get. He shivers and shudders and moans. Ichigo tries to move his hips against Grimmjows fingers but in his haze, he has no rhythm and his moves seem uncoordinated. As Grimmjow gets rougher with his fingers Ichigos moans and whimpers get higher pitched and more frequent.

“Are you close already, Catkin? You gonna come from only my fingers?”, Grimmjow growls. _I wanna fuck him so bad… I can’t think straight…_ After that Ichigo just whimpers and shudders. Grimmjow, even though horny as hell, tries to scrap out the goo as he fingers Ichigo. It seems to influence Ichigo immediately, as he quietly moans “…-jow…” _His heat is getting less… He recognizes me, good…_ Grimmjow really enjoys Ichigos ministrations on his cock but tries to focus on getting the goo out. Grimmjows fingers brush over a small bump inside Ichigo.

The small Omega moans loudly and reaches for Grimmjows hands. “There…!” With both hands he pushes Grimmjows fingers deeper inside himself. “…more…”, he moans lustfully.

Grimmjow gets a hold of Ichigos wrists and moves them away from his own. “If you do that I can’t move my hand right…” He stabs Ichigos prostate with force. “Behave…”, he growls.

Ichigo shudders and nearly screams as he comes and goes soft in Grimmjows arms, but the Alpha does not cease his ministrations. “What? Already? Catkin… I haven’t even started…” He begins to stretch Ichigos entrance by scissoring his fingers.

Ichigo moans loudly. The overstimulation a little too much for his body. “Jow! Please…”, he whimpers. He reaches behind himself and grabs Grimmjows hair. He pulls weakly, leans back and tries to look at Grimmjow. “Please…”

Grimmjow pulls his fingers out again and looks at Ichigo. “What do you want, Catkin? My cock? Buried deep inside you?” He feels how his deep, rough voice makes Ichigo shudder. He grabs Ichigos hips and lifts him on his knees. “Say it, Catkin…”, he growls deep in his throat. Grimmjow rubs his hard cock between Ichigos asscheeks and teases his entrance. “If you want it… You gotta say it…”

Ichigo moans and presses back. “Jow… Please…”, he whines. His mind might be foggy, but he still feels the need to be filled. “Fuck me…”, he mumbles, “Fill me… Please…” He looks at Grimmjow with big teary eyes.

Something deep inside Grimmjow just snaps at that. With a feral growl he thrusts inside Ichigos tight heat. He hears Ichigos scream but the way the little Omega pushes back at his thrusts, he thinks it’s more than okay. With every thrust, Ichigos moans grow louder and higher-pitched. Grimmjow feels him tighten slightly. “You gonna cum?”, he growls.

Ichigo moans loudly and nods frantically, not able to form coherent words. Grimmjow hits all the right places inside him. “Jow!”, he nearly screams and goes limb in Grimmjows grip.

The Alpha doesn’t even think of ceasing his thrusting. He rams away in Ichigos wet heat, set on bringing himself to completion. Ichigos smell wraps around him and both their smells mingle together. Grimmjow relishes in Ichigos little and not so little sounds.

Over the course of a few minutes Ichigo pushes back again and is on the brink of orgasm again.

Grimmjow can’t fight his instincts any more. He licks over the junction of Ichigos shoulder and neck. He bites down. Hard. With all his might he pushes his Reiatsu into Ichigos body to mark him. Bond with him, if he accepts.

Ichigo screams at the sensation of the great amount of Reiatsu pushed into his body. Never the less he comes again with a slight gush of wetness. He goes limp again. All the overstimulation too much for his body.

With a mix of a grunt and a growl Grimmjow pours his sperm inside Ichigo. He bites down again as he feels Ichigo tighten around him in reflex. “Fuck…”, he breaths out. _I marked him… Fucking great…_ “Catkin? You alright?” He lifts Ichigo up and lets his cock slip out. He hears Ichigo moan softly and feels him shudder as his semen drips out, but nothing more. He leans his Omega against his chest. “Catkin? You still with me?” He carefully shakes Ichigo, but it gets him no  
response. _He’s unconscious… That was probably too much for him…_ He carefully lifts Ichigo out of the tub and dries him and himself with a towel. 

After that Grimmjow carries Ichigo to his bed and lays him down. _Fuck, he is so fucking adorable…_ Grimmjow lays down next to him and strokes through his hair. He smiles at the way Ichigo leans into the touch. _I really hope he remembers what happened… and that he isn’t too upset about the marking…_ He puts his arms around Ichigos middle and hugs him close.

Slowly coming back to consciousness, Ichigo snuggles close to Grimmjows chest. The smell has a calming effect on him and lulls him directly to sleep. He purrs softly.

The Alpha buries his face in the soft orange locks and breaths in the alluring sent. _Fuck… I don’t regret it… He’s so fucking cute and adorable… and his smell is almost divine…_ He kisses the back of Ichigos head. _I really hope he is as content tomorrow morning as he is right now…_ , he thinks as he watches Ichigo snuggle up more to him. His purring increases in volume as well.

After a few minutes of watching his Omega sleep, Grimmjow drifts slowly off as well.

 

_Warm…_ Ichigo sighs blissfully and cuddles up more to the heat source. He freezes as he feels said heat source move. And arms hug him closer. _What…?_ Slowly the events from the night before are coming back. The Hollow that raped him, the strong Alpha that rescued him… After that just fog… then a deep, calm voice… Water… Pain and Reiatsu… and then? Content and warmth.

“Already awake, Catkin?” This deep, calming voice mumbles in his hair and presses a kiss to his head. “Thought you would sleep a little while longer after yesterday.” The Alpha laying behind him yawns and presses Ichigo even closer.

Ichigo tenses and his heartbeat stutters. _Who is that Alpha? What happened yesterday?_

The Alpha probably notices that Ichigo is not as content as he is and loosens his arms around Ichigo. “Please tell me you remember yesterday…” He sighs frustrated.

Ichigo shrinks a little away from the Alpha. _I really hope he doesn’t get angry at me… An angry Alpha is never something good…_

“Do you at least remember who I am?!” The Alphas voice raises slightly in volume. He sounds frustrated.

Ichigo shrinks away even more and starts to shake. _He IS angry at me…_ He starts to whimper softly. “I’m sorry… Please… I’m sorry…” _Please don’t hurt me…_ He doesn’t dare turn around. He’s too scared. _Kensei always sounds like that when I’m not doing what he wants me to… And Shinji always gets angry at me when Kensei gets angry…_ Tears begin to form in his eyes as memories flood his mind. “I’m really really really sorry…”, he sobs, “Please… Don’t hurt me… I’ll do-“, he chokes on a sob. “-whatever you want…”

The Alpha sighs deeply and presses Ichigo against his chest. Ichigo is surrounded by the Alphas scent and pheromones. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Everything’s okay…” He tries to comfort Ichigo, but the small Omega just starts to shake more. “I won’t hurt you, Catkin… Calm down…” The Alpha nuzzles Ichigos neck and covers it in kisses. One place in particular. “Please calm down, Ichigo…”

Ichigo feels the arms around him tighten more and the Alphas scent getting even more intense. _I know this smell… not from yesterday but before that…_ He turns around and cuddles up to the Alphas chest. “I’m sorry…”, he whimpers quietly. The arms around him get impossibly tight. The familiar smell lulls him slowly to calmness. He slowly stops crying und snuggles closer.

“That’s it, Catkin…” The Alphas voice sounds familiar as well. “I’m sorry I raised my voice at you. I’m just frustrated because of what happened.” He carefully lifts Ichigos chin up, so he can look at the Alpha.

“Grimm…jow?” His eyes widen, and his breath stops for a moment. “You’re… alive?”

“The one and only.” He smirks. “And yes, I’m alive…” Grimmjow caresses Ichigos cheek. “How are you feeling? Did you calm down?” He looks genuinely concerned. “I really didn’t mean to scare you like that…” He nuzzles Ichigos head.

Ichigo hesitantly nuzzles back but he is still too scared to answer the questions. _If I don’t answer he’ll get angry again…_ He hides his face at Grimmjows chest. He flinches as he feels a hand pat his head. He whimpers and presses close to Grimmjow. The smell calms him even though that Alpha is the source of his fear. Grimmjow tries to comfort Ichigo again.

“I really won’t hurt you, Catkin… You’re my Omega…” His voice sounds pleading. “Calm down, please…” He strokes through Ichigos hair and presses kisses on his head. Slowly Grimmjows hand wanders down to his back and he starts to rub the tense muscles there. “There we go, little one… Relax…”, he mumbles. Grimmjow starts to rub Ichigos back with both of his hands.

Ichigo closes his eyes as Grimmjow works all the knots out of his muscles. He is literal butter in Grimmjows hands. Softly he starts to purr. He sighs contently and nuzzles closer to Grimmjow. He hears the Alpha sigh as well but not frustrated or angry but relieved. He moves so that Ichigo lays on top of him, cuddled up to his chest. Ichigo feels one of Grimmjows hands wander up to his neck and continue his rubbing there. The hand at his back stays still with the occasional rub here and there.

“Ichigo… we gotta talk about yesterday… especially because you don’t remember…” He probs himself up against a pillow and the headboard never letting Ichigo move away from him. As soon as he was comfortable he pulls Ichigo against his chest again and continues with his rubbing. _Grimmjows hands work wonders… no Alpha has ever touched me this gentle…_ , Ichigo thought contently. His purring gets even louder. “Catkin? Are you listening?” Grimmjow chuckles and ruffles Ichigos hair.

Ichigo flinches a little at that. “I’m sorry…”, he mumbles afraid. Grimmjows hand stops the ruffling and moves to Ichigos cheek and caresses him.

“Don’t be, Catkin… It’s alright…” He smiles softly at his small Omega. “Let’s start at the beginning… What’s the last thing you remember clearly?”

Ichigo nuzzles against Grimmjows chest again. “I had a study session with some from my class… and wanted to go home… Then I heard something from an alley and… and then… then… that hollow… it… it hurt me…” Towards the end Ichigos voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“Do you remember anything more than that? Something that happened after that?” Grimmjow starts to rub other Ichigos back again. “You do remember I killed that hollow right?”

Ichigo reluctantly shakes his head. “I- I just remember an Alpha… a really strong one…” He looks wide eyed at Grimmjow. “And he… he… helped me… I think… Was that you?” He tilts his head to the side.

Grimmjow chuckles. “Who else? I killed it as soon as I saw it had you…” He sighs heavily. “That hollow is… loathed around here… They are known to rape and consume Omega… and I didn’t want that to happen to you…” Grimmjow stops his back-rubbing. “Your smell… not only when you in heat… is simply divine…” He swallows. “There is something I gotta tell you… Yesterday… I couldn’t control myself and… well… we fucked. Or rather… I fucked you…”

Ichigo stiffens at that. “You… we… what…?” He feels the heat in his cheeks. “That…” _My first heat and… I slept with an Alpha…_

Grimmjow sighs again. “Thought you wouldn’t be that thrilled… But there’s more, Catkin…” He restarts his rubbing. “When I…”, he hesitates. “…slept with you… I didn’t force you… I- I took advantage of your situation, I won’t deny that, but I didn’t force you…” He looks at Ichigo with pleading eyes. “I came inside you… And I marked you…” He swallows hard. “But I don’t regret it… You’re… really beautiful… and sweet…”

Ichigos mind freezes for a moment. He doesn’t know what to say or even think. “You… marked… me…?” Tears fill his eyes. _What…? Why would he… mark ME?_

Grimmjows eyes widen at that. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…” He strokes over Ichigos cheeks. “Please don’t cry…” The Alpha tries desperately to stop Ichigos tears with kisses and caresses. “It’s not that bad to be mated to me… I’m a good Alpha…” Pleadingly he looks Ichigo in the eyes.

The Omega nuzzles against Grimmjows big, warm hands. “It’s not that…” He looks at Grimmjow with teary eyes. “It’s just… Kensei… he…”

Grimmjow tenses at the mention of the name of the other Alpha. “Kensei…? That Visored Alpha?” His voice gets to a growl. “What did that sorry excuse of an Alpha do to you..?!” Grimmjow presses Ichigo close and nuzzles his neck where he starts kissing that place on Ichigos neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and thank you for the kind comments and the kudos :3  
> Comments are like a drug to me :D So keep em comming


	3. Chapter 3: Fears, Truths, Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Real Life, depression and writers block are a pain in the ass..
> 
> And sorry my style in writing changed in the middle of the chapter.. I had already written about half... a few months ago. And the rest I now wrote in 3 days. And I didn't want to start the whole chapter from the beginning. 
> 
> I also added some things about the A/B/O dynamics I have implemented and I plan on changing a few more things. (Scent, Pheromones and stuff) 
> 
> Please feel free to yell at me in the comments about this and ask if you have any questions about my A/B/O AU and the dynamics I'm using!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and I hope I'm out of my writers block and can update sooner than I did...
> 
> (I'm also working on a few other AUs for GrimmIchi, so stay tuned for them!)

## Chapter 3

Grimmjow kisses Ichigos marking. _What did that fucking bastard do to my Omega?!_ He starts to nibble at it. He can feel Ichigo shudder against his body.  
“What did he do to you?!”, he growls deep in his throat. 

Ichigo tenses at the sound of Grimmjows voice. He whimpers, and presses close again. Grimmjow can feel Ichigo shivering. 

“Just tell me, please…”, Grimmjow growls again, but this time not as threatening as before. 

Ichigo snuggles closer. “He… He told me… no one would want an Omega like me…” He whimpers as Grimmjow nuzzles his head. Ichigo sniffles a little. “That… That I should consider myself lucky that he would take pity on me and take me as his Omega…” He nuzzles back against Grimmjow. “He… He said… I’m his… and… and I’m scared of him…”

Grimmjow pulls away a little to look Ichigo in the eyes. “Did he hurt you?” _Calm down, Blue… You don’t wanna be like that bastard…_ Grimmjow gently caresses Ichigos cheek.

Ichigo first flinches away from Grimmjow, but soon starts to relax again. “Yeah…”, he whispers. “He… he hit me when I wasn’t doing what he wanted… Or made him angry…” His voice starts to sound choked. “He- He was always angry with me… And told me… o-other alpha are even… worse…” Ichigo pushes back in Grimmjows hand.

What the… what… Grimmjow pulls Ichigo closer. “Not all Alpha are like that…” Ichigo stays silent at that.  
“I wasn’t really any better… I know that…” His voice sounds resigned. “But I would never hit you. I’ll never force myself on you.” He kisses Ichigos forehead. “You are my Omega… I won’t hurt you…” 

 

They nuzzle and snuggle each other for a few minutes. Grimmjow wants for Ichigo to smell like him and any imaginary smell from other Alpha to vanish. Ichigo just wants to calm down and the smell from Grimmjow helps him with that. 

After some time Grimmjow sits up. “How does a shower sound? After yesterdays activities I bet you’re all sticky as well…”, he chuckles.  
The chuckle turns into a quiet laugh at the look on Ichigos face. “What? All dried already? Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

Ichigo grumbles softly. “It is…”, he yawns. “But… can I… can I take a b-bath?” He blushes red. “I… My back… It hurts.” The last word was whispered. 

“Your back hurts? Is it because of… yesterday?” Grimmjow starts to knead Ichigos back again. _Was I that rough with him?_

“I… I think so…” Ichigo whimpers. 

_Is he afraid I’m gonna hit him? Catkin…_ “Catkin…” Grimmjow nuzzles Ichigo again. “Don’t worry… Of course you can take a bath…”

 

In the bathroom Grimmjow lets water in the bathtub. “Do you need help washing up?” 

Ichigo tries to look anywhere but Grimmjows crotch. “No… No, I’ll be fine…” He blushes a deep red.

Grimmjow just smirks. _He doesn’t realize that I can smell his arousal…_ “You know… I can smell it…” Ichigos head wipes around. “Your… y’know…”

Ichigo cocks his head to the side. “My… what?” 

Grimmjow just chuckles. “Your wetness… Your arousal… whatever you wanna call it.” He starts laughing at Ichigo red face. “What?”

Ichigo hides his face behind his hands. “You’re... You- are joking... Right?” he looks at Grimmjow with pleading eyes. _You cannot be serious! Please!_

Grimmjow halts for a moment. “Is that question serious? Of course I can smell it.” He turns the water off and tests the temperature. _Could be to hot..._ “Come here for a sec.” He holds his hand out for Ichigo to take. 

Reluctantly the small Omega takes the offered hand. “When... When I get- get wet... Do... Well, do you... Do...” Ichigo stops and grumbles quietly. He looks at Grimmjow a little helpless. “Do... Do you always- I mean all the time...?”

“Well, yeah... Didn’t you get wet before?” He smirks. “With Kensei I doubt you ever got wet. When was your first heat?” Grimmjow watches his Omega test the water.

“No... Never really...” Ichigo looks at Grimmjow. “My... My first... Heat?” Carefully he gets into the tub, with Grimmjow holding him steady.

“Yeah, when was it? Can’t be that long ago since you’re quite young.” He turns around, looking for some shampoo. He pauses when he gets no answer. “Catkin?”

Ichigo curled up in the warm water, not looking at Grimmjow. “Well...” _I never had a heat before... What... What should I say...?_ When he hears Grimmjow move closer, he instinctively moves away, fearing the worst. _Oh please no... Don’t be mad...!_

Grimmjow kneels down next to the tub. “Don’t be scared, Catkin...” Carefully he reaches for Ichigo but the little Omega finches away again. “I found some shampoo... Come closer, Catkin.” He watches as Ichigo reluctantly scoots over to him. “Perfect. Now, turn around for me, please.” _I have to be gentle with him. I cannot forget that. No rough play with him, only gentle._  
After Ichigo turns around, Grimmjow starts to shampoo Ichigos hair. “I know you said you don’t need help... But...” He trails off. Since Ichigo neither complains nor moves away, he continues. He starts to gently massage Ichigos scalp.

Ichigo slowly starts to relax. _This feels really good... I could really get used to this..._ Ichigo sighs contently. _I should tell him... He won’t get mad... He won’t._ “My... My first heat... I- well... I... Ineverhadone.” He mumbles, tensing as he feels Grimmjow stopping his ministrations.

Grimmjow stops dead in his tracks. “Say that again...” _He... He never had his heat before? You can not be serious!_  
Ichigo tries to move away again but fails miserably as Grimmjow still has his hands on his head, not moving. He whimpers quietly.  
“Ichigo.... Say that again...” Grimmjows voice drops as few octaves, more a low growl than anything. 

“I’m sorry…”, he whines, finally moving away from Grimmjow. He starts to shiver, anticipating something, anything from the alpha. _Maybe it was a bad idea… He’s going to hurt me… He’s mad at me…_

Grimmjow sighs, though it sounds more like a low growl. _I fucked a minor! I fucked and marked a minor!_ “Please tell me that’s a fucking joke, Ichigo.” He tries to grab the shivering Omega but Ichigo moves further away from him. “Come here and tell me you’re making a fucking joke!” Grimmjow leans over the edge of the tub, grabbing Ichigos arm and pulling him over. 

Ichigo nearly shrieks but tries to keep it in. _He’s going to hurt me. He’s gonna hurt me!_ He whimpers loud, trying to get out of Grimmjows grip. But the more he struggles, the more Grimmjow tightens his grip. 

Grimmjows growl turns threatening. “Stop struggling and answer me, for fucks sake!”, he nearly screams at Ichigo. He bares his teeth.

Ichigo by now is completely terrified. _He hurts me._ Tears start to well in his eyes, his body shaking like a leaf. “Pleasedonthurtme!”, he garbles the words in sobs. He doesn’t struggle anymore, closing his eyes, waiting for pain. 

The alpha freezes. _Wha…_ “Catkin-“, his voice not more then a breath. He stares in disbelief at his own actions. _What was I about to do?!_ He lets go of Ichigos arm as if he was burned. 

Ichigo whimpers, rubbing his arm where Grimmjows hand was. _It’s pulsing… Hurts…_ Tears are running down his face. He can smell the pheromones from Grimmjow, trying to calm him down. It’s working, albeit only very slowly. He looks at his alpha with big scared eyes. 

The look in Ichigos eyes breaks his heart. “I-I’m sorry.”, he stammers, knowing his words are just that. Words. His actions seem to speak louder. And not in a good way. Ichigo still has shampoo in his hair. Grimmjow reaches for the shower head, wanting to clean his omega up. His heart breaks even more at the way Ichigo flinches. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” The way Ichigo looks at him. His eyes say, “You already did.” but the omega stays silent, apart from the sniffles and quiet sobs. 

Ichigo watches him warily. Logically he knows Grimmjow wants to wash the shampoo from his hair. Even his instincts tell him to trust his alpha. But the part of him that still remembers the things Kensei did to him very vividly… that part of him is wary of the strong alpha. 

 

After Grimmjow deems Ichigo clean, he helps his still scared omega out of the tub. Watching him stand there, wet, scared and shivering Grimmjows instincts to protect kick in completely. He grabs one of his fluffiest and softest towels and wraps him in it. Ichigo whimpers again, Grimmjow feels how tense the little omega is. He smells how scared he is, his pheromones speaking for him. Nevertheless, he picks Ichigo up princess-style and carries him back to his bed. 

On the bed, Ichigo shuffles away from Grimmjow, laying on his side with his back to him. Grimmjow sighs, defeated. Without another word he turns around, going back into the bathroom. 

After he cleaned up, he showered. Cold. _I have to stay calm. He is terrified of me. I’m his alpha, for fucks sake! I have to protect him! Keep him safe! Not screaming at him and hurting him because of things he can’t change!_ He growls frustrated, hitting the shower wall. He knows he is exuding an angry, frustrated smell but he can’t stop it. Because he is angry and frustrated. But not directed at his little omega. Directed at himself. 

He starts to scrub his body with soap, trying to get the grime off of him. He takes his time, mostly because he needs time to think about what happened, about his behaviour, about his Omega.

He turns the shower off with a deep sigh. His smell should have turned to back to normal. He still steels himself with the prospect of his sweet Omega still terrified of him.

When gets out of the bathroom, only clad in a towel, Ichigo is still laying with his back turned to him. He sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hair dry with a second towel. He felt the mattress shift and dib a little, the ruffle of sheets accompanied with it. A quiet whimper. 

When he turns around, after a deep defeated sigh, he’s met with big sad doe eyes. He reaches out to stroke Ichigos cheek but stops himself when he sees Ichigo flinch. 

The omega reaches for Grimmjows hand and puts it on his cheek, leaning into the touch and starts to purr softly. He isn’t saying anything, but he seems to try to calm the alpha and reassure him with his scent.

“Catkin…”, Grimmjow breaths, caressing Ichigos cheek. “How about I get dressed and get you some food? Then we can talk about what to do next.” He tries to smile but as soon as he does, he knows it looks forced. 

Ichigo shakes his head, holding Grimmjows hand in place. “No…”, his voice soft and breathy. 

_He sounds so small and fragile…_ He can’t help but lay down next to Ichigo, pulling his sweet omega in his arms. He feels him tense up and he instantly regrets it. _This is the opposite of what I wanted._ The alpha tries to calm his omega, scenting him. 

Ichigo whimpers but starts to relax against his alphas chest. The voice in his head tells him to trust his alpha. “’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”, he whispers. 

Grimmjow pets Ichigos head. “Don’t apologize… You couldn’t tell me, you were to far gone. And you couldn’t have known what it means for us hollow if an omega hadn’t had his first heat…”

Ichigo nuzzles Grimmjows chest, trying to mimic the scenting the alpha did. “I still don’t know… what that means…” He keeps his voice quiet, as not to anger the alpha.

Grimmjow sighs. “It means you’re a minor, in hollow terms.”

Ichigo pushes away from the strong chest, eyes wide with shock.

Grimmjow nods at the reaction. “Yep, and it’s no excuse for my behaviour… I know that…”

After a careful nod, Ichigo cuddles back up to Grimmjow, accepting the head strokes he gets. He starts to purr again. Feeling his alpha press a kiss to his hair, his purring gets a little louder. “So… I’m a- a minor…?” He asks quietly.

Grimmjow nods, resting his head on Ichigos. “Yeah… I know technically you’re not. Being human and everything… But hollowwise…-“, he stops at the feeling of Ichigo freezing. “Please don’t tell me you’re a human minor as well…” He tightens his arms around Ichigo.

“I’m not a minor…”, Ichigo juts his bottom lip out, pouting a little. “I’m 18.”

Grimmjow huffs out air. “Do you know when your first heat would hit? Smellwise I would say it’s close…”

Ichigo nods. “I think so…” His breath hitches at a memory and he tenses again.

“Catkin? You okay?”

“Now I know why Shinji and Kensei wanted me to come to them today… Because of… my heat…”

Grimmjow shakes his head. “I doubt your heat would come today or tomorrow. It’s still one or two weeks away, at minimum.” He nuzzles Ichigos neck. “At least they can’t try anything with you, now that you’re marked.”

Ichigo relaxes against his alphas chest but stays silent.

After a moment of just enjoying his omegas warmth, Grimmjow moves away, sitting up. “How does food sound now? You hungry yet?”

As if on command, Ichigos stomach growls. The omega feels his cheeks getting hot. 

“I’ll take that as a yes…”, Grimmjow laughs. “I’m gonna get dressed, get you some clothes and then we get some food.” 

Ichigo nods shyly and sits up, still wrapped in a soft towel.

 

After both of them got dressed, Grimmjow in a shirt and some pants, Ichigo in a shirt from his alpha, they make their way through the hallways of Las Noche. They get some curios glances and outright stares. Ichigo presses in Grimmjows side, very aware of the fact he doesn’t have underwear on. Grimmjow has his arm around his middle, keeping the shirt down.

On the end of one of the hallways there are two big doors, Grimmjow opening one of them to reveal a large dining area. Ichigo watches the different hollows with large, curios eyes. 

“After Aizen was defeated we spent the time rebuilding Las Noche to our liking.”, Grimmjow started to explain. “It’s the place where most hollows live, nowadays. It’s safe here with all the alpha. Many omega come here to spend their heats in peace.” He guides Ichigo to a big table in the back of the room, who tensed a little, feeling and smelling other alpha. “There is more you need to know about our situation here but for now lets focus on some food and sorting out us.”

Ichigo cuddles a little more into Grimmjows side, nodding.

Before they can sit down though, a loud voice attracts their attention.

“Did’ya fuck yer new toy good?!”

Ichigo tenses and looks at Grimmjow, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Toy…?”, he chokes out.


End file.
